


Political and Personal

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Political and Personal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Political and Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Political and Personal

Title: Political and Personal

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 213

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Tom Zarek

Pairing(s): Laura/Tom

Spoilers: N/A. Set some way before LDYB.

Summary: Political and personal are not always the same thing. (Written for the porn battle 5 prompt ‘fear and loathing’.)

“Oh, Tom!” Laura laughs. “Tell me you don’t seriously believe that.”

Her grin is wickedly tempting and all you want to do is frak her until she screams. You’re proud that she’ll let you frak her at all, because no matter how much of a diplomatic, gentle person Madam President may seem, Laura Roslin is anything but, and she’s been battling against you in the political arena for a long time. But political and personal are not always the same thing. You don’t love her, and you no longer loathe her, and that counts for something. She feels the same way about you, you think.

You grin back at her, lying back on your folded arms in her makeshift bed. “Would I do that?”

Her smile becomes more feral, and you can see her eyes have darkened.

“I don’t know, Tom,” she murmurs. “What would you do?” She wants you to show her, and holds out her hand, palm upward.

By the time your hand is between her thighs and you’re pressing down hard against her clit, she’s bitten your lip until it bleeds.

All you feel like doing, now – Gods, so very opposite to your everyday life - is giving her more power.

You’re not afraid to give in to her, here.


End file.
